This invention has relation to a loader attachment including a grapple mounted on the front end loader support arms of a tractor.
In the logging industry and elsewhere, very sophisticated single purpose equipment has been developed to handle logs and other cylindrical-like objects such as very large bales. However, many farmers, for example, have need to handle logs and bales from place to place on an occasional basis which makes it economically difficult or impossible to own such equipment. They try to make do by using front each loader scoops and shovels and even bulldozer blades. Such means can be at least somewhat effective in pushing logs transversely from place to place, but is particularly ineffective where the logs are to be moved a considerable distance and, for example, deposited at a higher level than the level on which they are picked up.
The need is, then, for an attachment which can easily be fit into the regular mutually horizontally aligned front end loader pivot holes on the front end loader support arms of a tractor, can be used for its intended purposes, and can be quickly removed so that another and perhaps more conventional front end loader attachment can be easily reinstalled.
There is also a need for the grapple having hooks of one size forming jaws which can be easily replaced with another size to allow the handling of logs, for example, on the one hand and out-sized cylindrical bales on the other.
A search has been conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office in Class 214, subclasses 147G, 377, 379, 384, 620, and 650-654; as well as in Class 294, subclass 17.
A front end loader having a detachable bucket and having loader arms of the general type upon which the present invention can be attached is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,871, to DiLillo et al, and granted in November of 1974.
A patent showing the use of one set of hydraulic linear motors to fix the height of a lift fork, and another set of hydraulic motors to pivot hold-down fingers toward the lift fork is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,567 to Lull, granted in June of 1974.
A structure showing the use of a gravity operated log grapple on the end of a hydraulically activated boom is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,822 to Smith et al, granted in July of 1969.
Other patents cited, but not believed to be particularly pertinent are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,874 to C. W. Best of et al, granted Feb. 17, 1959;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,923 to Albright, granted Oct. 19, 1971;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,598 to Hassell et al, granted Nov. 11, 1969;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,813 to Adams, granted Aug. 7, 1956; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,663 to Tatum, granted Aug. 28, 1956.